Little Red String Called Love
by Kitty Faerie
Summary: Invited to a Valentine's Day party hosted by France, Estonia and Lithuania decide to go together. But when Lithuania's stomach acts up, will their Valentine's Day still be perfect, or will the little red string be cut? Estonia/Lithuania Fluff; Happy V-Day


**Whoo~ Happy Valentine's Day. I wrote this a little while ago and only now had the chance to edit this and stuff.  
**

**So, how about there is NO ESTONIA/LITHUANIA OUT THERE? xD So, me being me, I HAD to write this. Happy Valentine's Day~

* * *

  
**

_A little red string, tied at the pinky. A little red string, the color of love. A little red string, connecting two people who love each other. _

Valentine's Day was something that was pretty much unheard of in Russia's house. The reason was usually Russia's crazy sister, Belarus. Belarus spent her Valentine's Day trying to get Russia to marry... marry... marry her. This in turn led to Russia locking down the house out of fear and banning all things related to the holiday from his presence. That meant no mention of the word 'love,' no candy, and certainly no kissing.

Now, though, the Baltics lived in their own houses and had their own lives. They visited each other frequently and kept in touch. After all that they had been though in the past years, they knew that they would always be connected. What they didn't realize was that two of the three were connected by a little red string of fate that would finally show itself one fateful Valentine's Day,

Latvia had been invited to spend the holiday with his friend Sealand. Sealand had never had a Valentine before and asked Latvia to be his. Lithuania and Estonia found this incredibly cute and insisted that Latvia accept his friend's invitation and spend the weekend at Sealand's small house. This, though, would leave Lithuania and Estonia all alone and completely dateless for the large party that France was having.

Every year, France held a Valentine's Day party at his house to get everyone in 'the mood.' Russia had never attended knowing that Belarus would probably be there, so the Baltics had never gone. Latvia was too young anyway, but it would have been a lie to say that Lithuania and Estonia wouldn't have liked going themselves.

This Valentine's Day was different, though. Now that they were free from Russia's grasp, they could do as they pleased. The only problem was that they didn't have a date. Sure, they could go single, but that would be so embarrassing!

Lithuania sat on the porch sipping his hot chocolate while Estonia did the same. They were together for this weekend, something that they had planned to do every week since leaving Russia. Estonia was looking out into the rosebushes that lined Lithuania's front walk. Lithuania was looking at Estonia, examining his kind and-dare he say-handsome features.

Estonia looked away from the bushes and met Lithuania's eyes. "It's a nice day for once," he said calmly as he took another sip of his drink.

Lithuania nodded. "Yes, it's a nice change from the constant snow," he agreed. He stared back down at his brown drink before looking back at Estonia. Blushing, he pulled out a crisp white paper from his pocket and handed it to the blonde nation.

"I was... Wondering if... If you were going to the party this week," Lithuania blushed at Estonia took the paper from his hands. Adjusting his glasses, the blonde examined the note which was an invitation to said party. A small smile tugged at his lips.

"Yeah," he replied, "I was wanting to go, but I didn't know who to take." He frowned a bit and stared intently at Lithuania. "But if you're going and I'm going..."

"How about we go together?" Lithuania finished uncertainly. Estonia's eyes widened. "That is, if you want to," Lithuania added quickly, afraid that he had said something wrong.

"I... Do," Estonia smiled at the brunette, "I mean, I'd like to go. With you of course. It will be fun, won't it?" Lithuania beamed up at the blonde.

"Yeah... It will be... Fun!" Lithuania replied, his face returning to its normal pale white complexion. He and Estonia talked about the party for the rest of the day. Both were anxious to see what France had in store for them.

"Maybe he'll have a chocolate fountain!" Lithuania laughed. He and Estonia sat on the couch, Estonia with his arm draped around Lithuania's shoulder.

"Maybe there will be a lot of candy," Estonia suggested.

"I bet the food will be good!"

"French food is pretty good."

"I bet France will have some hookers." At this, the two broke into a fit of giggles laughing about how, yes, France _would_ have hookers at his party.

Estonia soon had to leave, which left Lithuania all by himself in his medium sized house. It was lonely, he thought, with no one else around. Then it hit him! When _was_ Valentine's Day?

Lithuania rushed to the calendar on his fridge, his heart sinking as he looked over the dates. Valentine's Day was the next day! That only left one day to buy something for Estonia and get an outfit for the party. The old clothes he had in his closet simply would not do.

The brunette felt his stomach turn with nervousness. Glancing at the clock, he noticed that it was almost eleven at night. So, he took something to settle his stomach and went to bed resolving to go shopping the next day.

Lithuania, though, was so nervous that he slept fitfully that night. He couldn't stay asleep for more than two hours at a time. Finally, at around six in the morning, he fell asleep and stayed asleep until almost noon.

Waking up, he realized that something was off. There was something different about the house from when he had fallen asleep. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and glanced at his clock. Eleven thirty-five? He did a double take before jumping out of the bed. He had to go shopping today! He had to get moving before Estonia came to pick him up for the party.

Lithuania was about to run out the door of his bedroom when he was stopped by a sharp pain in his stomach. That stupid ache was back with a vengeance. He was going to just ignore it, but the feeling of nausea came faster than he expected as he made a bolt for the bathroom.

Crouching by the toilet, the vomit came relentlessly. He was only able to stop for a moment before another wave came and he found himself with his face inside the toilet again. Finally, his stomach settled just a little and he knew he would not throw up again. He flushed the toilet and dabbed at his mouth to get the bile off his face.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Liet? Are you alright?" a familiar voice called. Estonia!

"I... I'm fine," Lithuania coughed as he poured water from the sink into a tiny glass. Estonia didn't take his word for it and opened the door a little. The smell of vomit hit the blonde's nose and he struggled to not make a face.

"Are you sick, Liet?" he asked. Lithuania turned to look at the blonde haired, blue eyed man that was now standing in his bathroom.

"I'm fine, Estonia," Lithuania told him, "Just... My stomach."

"You got another stomach ache again?" Estonia asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Lithuania admitted, "But it's nothing. Really. Nothing new..."

"Come on," Estonia said, "You can go relax on the couch and I'll make you some soup to help settle your stomach." Lithuania nodded and followed Estonia out of his bathroom and downstairs into the living room. Estonia helped him settle onto the couch and brought a blanket for him to wrap himself up in.

"I'm not sick, Eduard," Lithuania protested, "It's just a stomach ache; nothing that bad or anything."

"I know," Estonia said, "But you should still rest. It doesn't like you got a lot of sleep last night." Lithuania closed his mouth at that. Estonia was right-he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep-but he wasn't going to admit that. Estonia went into the kitchen to go make some soup for the other nation while Lithuania tried to stay awake.

Surprisingly, the brunette succeeded and was awake when Estonia brought the chicken noodle soup out to him. The blonde also made a helping for himself and sat next to Lithuania as he ate his soup.

"Are you going to be able to go to the party tonight, Toris?" Estonia asked looking Lithuania up and down. Lithuania blushed and put on a brave face.

"Of course," he said with a smile, "I'll be fine. I think it's just nerves!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"... Maybe we could just have a nice night at your house?" Estonia suggested, "We can just forget about the party and you'll probably feel better."

"No!" Lithuania gasped, "I'm fine; I promise!"

Estonia sighed knowing that he wouldn't be able to get Lithuania to agree to stay home. "How about this, then?" he asked, "Go to sleep when you're done with your soup. If you wake up at least an hour before the party, then we'll go. If not, then we'll spend the night here."

Lithuania scowled. "That's not fair!" he exclaimed, "You know that I'm tired and that I'll sleep right through it. At least wake me up!"

"If you're tired, you shouldn't go."

"But I want to!" Lithuania's voice elevated as high as it would go.

"Why?" Estonia asked louder. He was beginning to get a bit fed up by Lithuania's stubborn attitude. Lithuania shrank back and blushed.

"Because... Because I want you to have a nice time," he admitted, "I want to spend a nice night out with you. It's boring at my house."

Estonia paused for a moment. "Toris," he began, "If you're with me, I'm not bored. I would much rather spend the night with you-and just you-than go to a party when you're not feeling well. I would never go alone. I'm a lucky guy, but only because I have you." He smiled at the brunette who yawned. "Now, go to sleep. We'll forget about the party and spend a nice night alone together."

"Al... Alright," Lithuania sighed, defeated, as his eyes closed and he rested his head on Estonia's shoulder. "Oh, and Eduard? Happy Valentine's Day." Estonia smiled at his lover as he fell asleep on his shoulder.

When Lithuania woke up, he was laying on his back on his couch. Estonia was not in the living room any longer. Rubbing his eyes and glancing at his clock, he noticed that it was nine at night. The party was supposed to start at seven. There was no way now that Estonia would let him go to the party.

"You awake?" a voice asked. Lithuania turned around at the sound of his voice. Estonia was standing in the archway between the dining room and the living room. The lights were dimmed and Lithuania could have sworn he say candles on the large mahogany table.

"Yeah," Lithuania replied as he got off the couch. Estonia came over to him and whisked him into the dinning room. Lithuania had not been wrong. There was an array of food set out on the table on top of a white cloth. Purple candles were lit and flowers were placed on the table.

"Wh... Where did you get all this?" Lithuania stammered looking up at the blonde haired boy.

Estonia adjusted his glasses. "Let's just say I got lucky and found a few stores open," he replied, "I wanted to make this a memorable Valentine's Day for you. I know you wanted to go to that party, but I think this might be just a bit better."

"'Just a bit?'" Lithuania asked, "How about a whole lot better? This is amazing, Estonia! You didn't have to do this."

"But I did," Estonia chuckled, "I wanted to. Happy Valentine's Day, Toris."

Lithuania laughed with him and reached up to pull the blonde boy into a huge hug. Soon, they found themselves connected by their lips. They stayed that way for a good two minutes not even caring if their food got cold.

Finally, they sat down at the table and enjoyed their meal. Lithuania's stomach was feeling much better and he was able to eat a good amount. Both boys felt lucky to have each other. They talked an ate for at least an hour before they finished and cleared up.

Finding themselves back on the couch, they had to admit that this made a much better Valentine's Day night than some silly party. They were just happy to be with each other. The histories were forever connected. And they were connected by a little thing called love and a little red string that no one can see.

* * *

**I really wanted to post this before the day was over, so it probably has some mistakes.**

**I decided to really play up Liet's stomach aches. I feel bad, but it's for fluff...**

**So review if you have the chance and thanks for reading. Happy Valentine's Day  
**


End file.
